


2 AM

by AdoreBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Injury, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoreBuckley/pseuds/AdoreBuckley
Summary: Ring.... ring..... ring.....“-ello?” Maddie's voice was thick with sleep. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 2:24 in the morning and oh Lord, How I Met Your Mother taught her that nothing good EVER happens after 2 AM.“Hey Mads.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 194





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. I did it again. I wrote a little something. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so please excuse any (grammar) mistakes. Kudos and comments are very welcomed. :)

_Ring.... ring..... ring....._

“-ello?” Maddie's voice was thick with sleep. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 2:24 in the morning and oh lord, _How I Met Your Mother_ taught her that _nothing_ good ever happens after 2 AM.

_“Hey Mads.”_

She was suddenly wide awake. Buck was on the phone and he sounded off. Something was definitely wrong. And why was her brother even calling her in the middle of the night? He was supposed to be at work and-

_“Listen, uhh, can you meet us at the hospital?”_

**_Hospital._ **So something had happened. And Buck was calling her and Chimney had a shift with him and he was supposed to get to the doctors with her tomorrow, to see their baby girl or boy (it was still too early for that one) and have lunch afterwards-

_“Mads? Maddie? Maddie! You need breathe. Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths.”_

Maddie was about to have a panic attack. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_“That’s it, Maddie.”_

“Is- is Chimney okay?”, she couldn’t get the words out.

 _“He’s fine, Maddie.”_ He laughed but it sounded horrible. _“Should’ve started with that, right?”_

Maddie released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding the whole time. As she covered her face with her palms, she noticed her cheeks were wet with tears.

“Are _you_ okay? Are _you_ hurt, Evan?”

_“I’m okay. We’re all okay, It’s just. Did you see the news?”_

“No, I went to bed early.”

She could hear someone talking to her brother. It sounded a lot like Bobby.

“Buck, what happened? Talk to me brother.”

She could tell that he had been crying before calling her.

 _“C-Can you, can you just come to the hospital?”_ He said, almost pleadingly.

“I’m on my way, Evan. Just hang in there, okay?”

Buck let out a sob that sounded more like a choke

 _“And, could you, could you grab the_ thing _you’ve been keeping for me for the whole time? You know that one in your drawer?”_

“You mean the _thing_ Chimney was panicking about when he first found it because he thought it was mine?”

“Yes. That one.”

______________

Maddie was at the hospital in just under 15 minutes, which was pretty impressive.

A mudslide. Every radio news station was talking about a mudslide and a dam breaking.

Chimney saw her first.

“Maddie. Hey, everything’s okay. Don’t cry, sweetheart.”

Great, she was crying again. He wiped her tears and she look at him with tear filled eyes

“What happened? Buck wouldn’t tell me anything. Every news station is taking about a mudslide.”

Chimney guided her to a chair.

“Yeah, we were right in the middle of it. It’s was a close one, Maddie. We got lucky, but it hit Eddie full force. Buck wasn’t fast enough and he almost went down too but Bobby grabbed him. Eddie wasn't breathing when we pulled him out. Buck was a mess. Gosh, Maddie, I don't want to experience something like this ever again. This was far more worse than the well."

He had to pause. Maddie held his hand. 

“Eddie's a fighter. He proved it to us once and he did it again. They’re both fine. Pretty shaken up of course. A few scrapes and bruises, which are going to hurt like a bitch. Eddie hit his head, broke his arm and a couple of ribs, but he’s okay. Buck’s with him.”

“Maddie!”

“Speaking of the devil.”

Maddie stood up and ran to her brother. She went on full nurse mode on him. He had a cut right above his birthmark, which looked pretty painful.

“I’m fine Mads. Really.”

“They told me about Eddie.” 

He tried to hold back his tears. “He’s okay."

Maddie pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back immediately.

"Did you grab the _thing_?”

“Yes, but why now.” She asked. “You had this all planned out and I was a bit jealous about it to be honest.“

“Tomorrow isn’t promised to anyone and it was so close.“ He looked her in the eyes.“I was so close to losing him and I just, I just don’t want to wait anymore.”

Maddie rummaged through her purse and pulled out a little black velvet box.

„Go get him, tiger.“

Buck looked confused. Chimney starred at him in disbelief. Hen and Bobby were laughing.

„What’s that supposed to mean?“ Maddie put his hand on his shoulder.

„Nothing, now go.“

Maddie smiled. 

Sorry, Ted. Something good can happen after 2 AM after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @ thebuckleydiazblog ❤️  
> Find me on Twitter: @ AdoreBuckley


End file.
